Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a television system, and more particularly to a television system capable of automatically searching and playing an associated multimedia file to replace a currently played multimedia file, and an associated method.
Description of the Related Art
Multimedia contents currently being viewed by a user on a television may not be appropriate for the viewing of all family members at times. When a television is located in a public area such as the living room, a user inevitably encounters occasional appearance of family members while viewing a film. If the user is able to quickly switch contents currently played on the television at this point, awkward situations among family members can be prevented.